megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark ProtoMan.EXE
Dark ProtoMan, known as in Japan, is a dark version of ProtoMan.EXE created from the darkness of Dark Chips. Game History MegaMan Battle Network 5 Dark ProtoMan is unique to the Team ProtoMan version of the game. He appears as the boss of the last story-related Liberation Mission in Undernet 6. Here he does not have his unique anime appearance, instead he is just shaded black. Dark ProtoMan comes into existence after ProtoMan was given a Dark Chip in order to defeat ShadeMan. Dark ProtoMan is leader of the Liberation Mission in the Undernet and is defeated. But, while he is regaining his true self, CosmoMan teleports him away. Dark ProtoMan reappears in the Undernet in order to stop MegaMan from destroying the last SoulNet Server. Then Colonel and Meddy arrive and cure him. After that Dark ProtoMan is no more. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Axess ShadeMan tried to destroy Regal's tanker after the dimensional area was destroyed by LaserMan. Lan Hikari,MegaMan,Eugene Chaud,and ProtoMan rushed to the scene inside a helicopter. ShadeMan was too powerful for MegaMan and ProtoMan so Lan and MegaMan decided to use the Dark Chip to gain more power. Just as Lan was about to slot in the Dark Chip, Eugene Chaud and ProtoMan decided to use the Dark Chip instead, Chaud snatching the Dark Chip from his PET . The darkness was taking over ProtoMan, so he gave MegaMan a Soul Unison . MegaMan used Soul Unison ProtoMan and defeated ShadeMan. ProtoMan was corrupted by the Dark Chip's power, becoming Dark ProtoMan and retreated into the net. Dark ProtoMan returned in Episode 29, under the command of LaserMan, to destroy all of the data regarding the new PET. He is engaged in battle with Chaud, who manages to trap him. But, he destroys the trap as GravityMan is defeated by Cross-Fusion MegaMan. He then appears before Chaud and logs out. He is then seen giving his apologies to LaserMan, who, in return, overwrites his data, changing his physical appearance and removing the remnants of his personality as ProtoMan. He is embedded with a unique Dark Chip , which cannot be destroyed by conventional means, such as the vaccine chip, and does not corrupt him no matter how many times he uses it. He reappears as his new self at the end of Episode 33 after Cross Fusion MegaMan defeated GravityMan. He makes his entrance with a rather evil laugh and continues on to thank Chaud for using the Dark Chip on him. He also states that he is no longer a NetNavi , and that he is now a Darkloid . Cross Fusion MegaMan fires on him with a Vulcan Battle Chip , which only produced smoke. By the time the smoke cleared, he had disappeared. Dark ProtoMan returns in Episode 34 to prevent Cross Fusion MegaMan from finishing off Cross Fusion PrisMan. However, he is interrupted by Chaud, who is using his Battle Chip gate, when he was just about to execute Cross Fusion MegaMan. He is the only character to barely have a reaction when Cross Fusion MegaMan and Cross Fusion PrisMan simultaneously hit each other in the other's crest. After PrisMan's cross fusion broke, he pitied the human, Misaki, and retreated. He appears again in Episode 36 in an attempt to destroy the new PET as its data is being finalized. Fortunately, Anetta swipes the new PET just before Dark ProtoMan was about to finish with his coup-de-grace. He then slowly chases Anetta and Chaud in a rather arrogant way and appearing to enjoy the moment. He is then lured into and trapped in the SciLab dimensional area by Chaud. He destroys the dimensional area after Cross Fusion MegaMan defeated NovaMan , but at the expense of his sword. He vows to defeat MegaMan and curses Chaud, saying that he will remember what he did. He retreats and the dimensional area is disengaged. He makes a brief appearance in Episode 41, when he was sent to investigate a non-Nebula , non-Darkloid , and non-SciLab dimensional area. He is surprised to see that it was Bass who created the dimensional area and attempts to convince him to join Nebula. In response, Bass tells him to be gone and disengages the dimensional area. Dark ProtoMan disappears for a few episodes and reappears in Episode 46. This time, his mission is to destroy the remaining Control-X server to prevent the NetPolice from discovering the location of Regal's satellite. His attack is intervened by Cross Fusion MegaMan who slams him into the wall. He pushes MegaMan away engaging him in sword-to-sword combat and using his Dark Aura to enhance his power. As he is running out of time, he finishes off MegaMan with his signature Delta Ray Edge, and destroys the Control-X server just after Chaud discovered the location of Regal's satellite. In Episode 47, he is summoned by Dr. Regal to fight Cross Fusion MegaMan aboard his satellite. He attempts to end the fight by using his Dark Aura against MegaMan directly. However, the new PET gives MegaMan special protection against the Dark Aura as well as draining it. MegaMan tries to bring Chaud back into his memories, to which Dark ProtoMan fervently denies. He is forced to retreat when Dr. Regal disengages the dimensional area. He reappears in Episode 48 to oversee the completion of Yuriko 's mission, the assassination of her sister. He also comments that she is unlike the other (Misaki) because she is not affected by the corrupting powers of the Dark Synchro Chip due to the blessings of Duo . After Yuriko ignores his order to execute her sister, he decides to finish the job himself. After Yuriko actively betrayed Nebula by protecting her sister, Dark ProtoMan defeated Yuriko by destroying her crest and delivers his coup-de-grace by destroying the part of the bridge, sending Yuriko and Misaki into the water below. He makes his final appearance in Episode 49. This time, his mission is to destroy the dimensional area which SciLab had just completed. Instead, he falls into a trap when he destroyed the decoy converters. The real converters were strategically located inside of the Nebula dimensional area. After realizing that he has been ambushed, he turns the tables by attempting to destroy the dimensional area by charging his buster. A single shot lowered the dimensional area's energy output to 63%, the second shot lowered the energy output to 25%. During this time, MegaMan was attempting to reduce the power of his Dark Aura, a plan developed by SciLab. However, the power was far greater than what they figured in their calculations. MegaMan allows Dark ProtoMan to take the first shot and depleted his dark aura. SciLab attempts to destroy his dark chip with the vaccine chip, but this fails because his chip is unique. Chaud intervenes yet again with his own vaccine chip, which removes Dark ProtoMan's Dark Aura. Then he and Dark ProtoMan Cross Fuse. The two then begin a mental battle at the house of Chaud's childhood, where they first met. They both viewed a memory of the past, which have a strong effect on both of them. The memory was of when they first met. We get to see a much more younger, much less serious, and much more happy, version of Chaud. Dark ProtoMan responds by using his charge buster to create a big hole in the wall where the memory took place, much to the shock of Chaud. After a confusing battle, Chaud shows some affection and hugs Dark ProtoMan, while Cross Fusion MegaMan, on the outside, drains Dark Cross Fusion ProtoMan of his remaining Dark Aura. Dark ProtoMan is then purified and reverts back to ProtoMan. Trustworthiness Vendor reliability Privacy Child safety Trustworthiness Vendor reliability Privacy Child safety Abilities *'Shadow Shield':A dark sillouhete of ProtoMan replaces his shield to block attacks. Note that with any attack involving a clone, the clone will block all attacks like a regular obstacle. *'Dark Sword':ProtoMan's normal sword has been replaced with a Dark Sword, which he uses in most of his attacks. *'Shadow Slice': A dark sillouhette appears and uses a Fighter Sword. ProtoMan still moves while the clone attacks. *'Dark Step Sword' ProtoMan disappears. A clone will attempt to slash a Dark Sword behind the player. ProtoMan will then reappear and then use a Dark Sword in a similar fashion to his normal Step Sword. Theme Song In the anime, DarkProtoMan has a unique theme song which plays whenever he appears. Though an original soundtrack has not been released for any series after the first season (probably never), a replication of his leitmotif, made by user Heat Man, is available for free download on Rockman.EXE Online, at http://www.rockman-exe.com/rockman/media/axess.html. Category:NetNavis Category:Darkloid Category:Dark NetNavis Category:Male NetNavis